konoharadioshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Rika Fujii
Rika Fujii is the most developed identity of Nelly Inuzuka. By combining the transformation skill and her own developed pill, she can make the transformation almost unbreakable. 'Appearance:' Rika is rather tall for her age, but not outstanding. She is slender, and has long red-brown hair and green eyes. She is often seen wearing knee-long tights or skirts, and a short jacket with a singlet underneath. The most used colors are: yellow, orange, black and white. 'Personality:' The personality of Rika is quite like Nelly’s, but is more mature and well-mannered 'Background:' Nelly first got the idea the first years while she was traveling with her master. She admired her master for being able to stay in one transformation such a long time (12 hours), and dreamed about the day she would be able to do it herself. The training with the master was though, but after a month could she finally transform 100% perfect. Nelly loved transforming into all kinds of humans and beings, but her master told her rather to concentrate on making a person that didn’t exist, and then to give her an identity that could be used often as a disguise. She worked hard, but staying exact the same was a problem for Nelly since she loved changing. Nelly’s master then died, and Nelly had to escape with the book. Even though she was on the run, she still continued practicing as often as possible. This resulted in Nelly learning all kinds of jutsus, and her transformation expanded from one and a half hour to for. She also had given her other self a biography and the name Rika Fujii. It was at this time Nelly though of were to settle down, and remembered the masters unspoken word of Konoha. She focused on traveling, and by the time she arrived Konoha could she maintain the transformation in 5 hours, but she still wasn’t satisfied. After moving to Konoha, she hardly ever used Rika, mostly because she didn’t feel it necessary, but also because she would be in big trouble if she got caught using Justus since she wasn’t a ninja 'Hobby:' Scrapbooking is the biggest fascination of Rika. She is always keeping her camera, pen and paper with her; and never lets the chance of making a moment eternally. Many people often think that she is a journalist or paparazzi. Another interest is recipes. After eating a cake or a meal she often asks to se the chef or the confectioner, and then asks for the recipe. 'In The Story:' STILL IN PROGRESS 'Before Original:' Nelly often had to use the young version of Rika while traveling with her master in his disguise. However, this was only used while checking in-or-out of motels, or while holding a meeting. 'Shippuuden:' (Coming) 'The Alliance:' (Coming) Rika then moves in with the Yukio-family, and the reason why she was allowed to stay with such a rich and important family was because of an earlier acquaintance. The truth is that Lord Isao, the head of family, was an old friend of Nelly’s master, and that he recognized Nelly as she undid the transformation while asking for a job there. He tells her that she can stay as long as she wants, and that she is not to do anything about the payment. It’s then announced that she is an important friend of the family but most of the staff, thinks she is a something between the boss’s lover and a hooker. This goes on, and after a while she ask him if there is any chance of working part-time there as Nelly. He thinks about this, and makes the disission to allow this. (Coming) 'Later In Life:' (Coming) 'Relationships:' 'Family:' Since Rika is only an identity made by Nelly, she does not have any family. If asked who her parents was, she only answer that she wants nothing to do with them, and that it was they’re fault that she ran away from home. However, she has given them the names: Amaya Fujii and Keita Fujii. 'Love:' Nelly is still affected by Sasuke and Kiba, and does not wish to betray them. However, she does go on dates to not seem too suspicious. 'Friends:' Most of Rikas relationships are quite superfluous, and only exist for the public eye. However, she does make some acquaintances that go deeper. *** Saku Yukio: Saku is the heir to the Yukio-wealth, and the son of Lord Isao Yukio. In the beginning he does not like Rikas presence at all, but after a while he admits that she isn’t as bad as he thought. Even though he spends a lot of time with bought Nelly and Rika, he never figures out that they actually is the same person. *** Tamiko Miura: Tamiko is the maid responsible for the east building of the Yukio-manor. She is the only one beside Lord Isao that knows about the secret of her identity. She often stays with Rika after her work is done, though the other maids thinks Rika only uses Tamiko only as an informant for discovering dirty secrets for her newspaper. 'Creation and Conception:' The idea of creating an often used transformation to Nelly was mainly there to protect Nelly. In the beginning Rika should only be used to escape, or in investigating matters, but then it hit me (Winny) that why not use her in a longer period as an alternative “fresh start” for Nelly. 'The Name:' Rika ( 花 ) is a Japanese name that means: “Scent Of Home" Fujii ( 藤 井 ) is a common Japanese surname that means: “Well Of Wisteria” 'Trivia:' (Coming) 'Seiyuu / Voice Actor:' If someone should have the voice to this character, it should be: Japanese: Yui Horie English: Katie Griffin 'Quotes:' “May I take a picture of you? “May I speak with the chef / the confectioner?” “I’ll be right there" 'See Also:' Isao Yukio Miyazu-hime Nelly Inuzuka Saku Yukio Tamiko Miura -x-X-x- Category:Characters Category:Civil